


Abandoned

by MCUsic_to_my_ears



Series: Whumptober 2019 [13]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: American Presidents, Angst, F/M, Federal Bureau of Investigation, Hostage Situations, M/M, Panic, Pepper Potts Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Pregnant Pepper Potts, Protective Harley Keener, Skrull(s), Suspense, White House, Whump, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUsic_to_my_ears/pseuds/MCUsic_to_my_ears
Summary: Steve Rogers takes the White House hostage. Peter finds out something he wasn't ready to know.***Whumptober 2019 Day 26: Abandoned
Relationships: Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504922
Comments: 19
Kudos: 186





	Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> Who cares if it's not October anymore? I started this fic and I'm going to post it gosh dang it!

Peter was supposed to be home. It wasn’t often that Harley was able to spend a weekend in New York, so they agreed that Spider-Man would take the weekend off so they could be together. Twitter could speculate as to Spidey’s whereabouts all it wanted, but Harley’s trips were sacred. 

Harley understood that emergencies came up. Gas stations got held up. Explosions went off a block away. Screams echoed through the walls. Of course Peter would intervene. It was in his blood. Harley didn’t get upset. He respected Peter too much to hold back his sense of duty. 

Except, Peter had already been home. He and Tony and Pepper had all been sharing a meal to celebrate Harley’s arrival. An alert had gone off on Tony’s watch. His eyes flicked over it, before he returned to the screen, setting down his fork, lines on his face setting. 

“Mr. Stark?” Peter asked softly, cutting off Pepper’s recounting of her newest intern’s trials and errors in the office. She glanced to her fiance, one hand settling on his forearm to get his attention, the other laying flat against her stomach, where their unborn child had yet to start pushing at her waistline. 

“Steve Rogers just took the President hostage and is demanding that Stark Industries turn over all alien technology.” 

“Steve?”

“Mr. Rogers?” 

Pepper and Peter asked at the same time. 

Harley just stared. 

“I have to go,” Tony announced. Nobody protested. 

***

_ “Reports are still coming in of former Captain America taking the President and several senior staff members hostage.” _

_ “Rogers’ demands are for Stark Industries to turn over all alien technology in return for the President’s safety. What his motivation for these devices is unclear at this moment.” _

_ “Tony Stark has yet to respond, but we are expecting him to do so within the hour. The Iron-Man suit has been spotted leaving the SI tower in New York and seems to be en route to DC now.” _

***

Tony ushered them all into a safe room located in the basement of the Tower, ordering FRIDAY to keep the door locked. 

Peter didn’t like their position, which he made clear in between bouts of pacing. 

“Sit down,” Harley instructed, grabbing Peter’s arm as he passed by. “Please.”

Peter relented, settling between Harley and Pepper. He took Harley’s hand in his own. 

“Something isn’t right,” he insisted. 

“What honey?” Pepper asked softly. 

“My-” He motioned to the back of his neck. “Sixth sense. Or whatever.” He shook his head. “Something’s wrong,” he concluded softly. 

It was silent for a moment. 

“Boss had a theory,” FRIDAY admitted suddenly. 

Peter tightened his grip on Harley’s hand in anxiety. “What was it?” 

Pepper glanced up from where she sat beside Peter. 

“That Steve Rogers is opposed to protecting Earth from extraterrestrial life because he is extraterrestrial life.”

Peter let go of Harley’s hand a moment before hopping up and punching the door. 

“Peter,” Harley intoned, following him immediately, reaching for his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

Peter shook his head, breath sucked in between clenched teeth. He shrugged Harley away, resting his head against the sealed vibranium door. His whole body shook. “And he thinks this because…?”

FRIDAY paused a moment before playing an audio clip. 

_ “Recall that?”  _ Tony’s voice, years old. Not as weary, not as controlled. A voice that wasn’t yet prepared to focus the surging power of the Infinity Stones and survive.  _ “A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space. We're standing three hundred feet below it. We're the Avengers. We can bust arms dealers all the live long day, but, that up there? That's...that's the end game. How were you guys planning on beating that?” _

A reply from a man Harley had only met once. Captain America wasn’t as kind as he had expected. Just a gruff greeting, followed by a series of terse words with Tony before Harley had been sent away.  _ “Together,”  _ the younger Steve Rogers promised. 

“Is that it Fri?” Peter asked, turning to face Pepper and Harley. 

“No one can account for Rogers’ whereabouts for a three week period preceding the events in Lagos.”

Peter paused. “He thinks that Captain America wasn’t there when the Accords were first presented?”

“Correct.”

“That would mean…” Peter looked a Harley, eyebrows drawn together. “Germany… Serbia. Thanos. None of that would be the real Steve Rogers.”

“There’s something else,” FRIDAY admitted. The AI seemed troubled. 

“Boss terminated evidence compilation a year ago. He had been offline for two days before returning, and that was his first task,” FRIDAY revealed. 

“I have to go,” Peter insisted. Nobody protested. 

***

_ “Iron-Man has arrived on scene and been granted permission from the FBI to enter the White House. No other authorities have entered the premises yet.” _

_ “There has been no word from inside the White House. There were gunshots reported ten minutes ago, but no announcement as to the source or target.” _

_ “A local New York hero known as Spider-Man has just been identified entering the White House. Whether or not the FBI encouraged this is unclear.” _

***

Harley wished he could turn off the news. But Karen had been blocked from reporting Peter’s vitals back to Harley’s phone, so this was as close as he could get to monitoring his boyfriend. 

“They’re going to be okay,” Pepper reminded the boy softly. “They always are.”

“I know. I’ve watched the videos of Peter fighting Cap. I know Peter’ll win. I’m just-”

“Worried?”

Harley nodded. “He’s supposed to be home,” he admitted. 

“I know. Trust me, I know.”

They returned to the news in silence after that, checking in with FRIDAY incrementally, who reported that Tony had disconnected her from the Tower upon entering the White House. 

_ “Spider-Man has been in the building for thirty minutes now, and Tony Stark has been inside for nearly four hours. We have received confirmation that the shots fired were from the Secret Service and that no one has been injured. It appears now that we are in a waiting game.”  _ The reporter on screen paused, looking behind herself through the White House gates.  _ “And the wait is over. The FBI is now flooding the building, as you can see.”  _ The footage carried on without commentary for nearly five minutes.  _ “And now Spider-Man is exiting the building.”  _

Harley frowned. Peter was jogging toward the FBI command unit, not acknowledging the press in the innocent way he normally would. Following him were several agents. A moment later, Tony and Steve were both being led out of the building in handcuffs. They were carted off in a vibranium containment vehicle that Harley recognized as Tony’s design. 

_ “It appears that Stark and Rogers are both being implicated. It is unknown where they are being taken, or what role either played in today’s hostage situation, but when the news breaks, you’ll know.”  _ The reporter switched back to those in studio. 

“Incoming call from Mr. Parker,” FRIDAY reported. 

“Answer it,” Harley requested, becoming tense. 

The call connected. 

“Peter?” he asked. 

“Tell me something only you would know,” the young hero demanded. His voice was strained. In the background, Harley could hear cars speeding past, indicating that Peter was joining the FBI to wherever Tony and Steve were being taken. 

Harley stilled. “What?”

“Tell me… Tell me what smell Tony can’t stand but never says anything to Pepper about.”

Pepper brow furrowed at that. 

“Lavender. It reminds him of Mrs. Jarvis’ funeral.” Harley rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, eyes flickering to Pepper. 

“Pepper, tell me when you finally returned the rabbit.”

Pepper frowned. “It- it was March of two thousand twelve. Just before New York. Peter, what’s going on, honey?”

“Mr. Stark was right. So was FRIDAY.”

Harley sucked in a breath. Pepper sat down onto a cot, gripping the edge. Her other hand found her stomach, fingers trembling. 

“Are you coming home?” Harley asked softly.

There was quiet on the other side for a moment, just grainy sound of a highway. “Not yet.” Peter said, tense. “I have to find my dad.”


End file.
